The subject matter of this application relates to the problem in the audio field that average audio amplifier output power is a fraction of peak output power for typical program material such as speech or music. Known solutions to this problem suffer from significant limitations. For example, in one known system, all power passes through two converters to the load, reducing system efficiency during times when the output load is lower than the source power limit, and reducing the average power available from a limited source.
A second limitation is that all of these circuits involve a higher voltage storage voltage. While that often is advantageous, sometimes storage is more optimally done at lower voltages, such as is the case with batteries, electric double layer capacitors, and other similar storage devices.